


【锤基】在弗莱娅的指引下

by Donuixote



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuixote/pseuds/Donuixote
Summary: 人们传说，北欧神话中，华纳神族弗莱娅居住在大麻的雌蕊中，吃下它，就能在弗莱娅神的指引下，找到心悦之人。阿萨神王会不会相信中庭人这愚蠢的神话？





	【锤基】在弗莱娅的指引下

**Author's Note:**

> ·电影AU，时间线接复联三，完全不涉及复联四！！！  
> ··涉及一点儿北欧神话  
> ·剧情有，车内装载窒息play，骑乘play，侧入play，半强制play  
> ·半爬墙状态[x我爱他们呜呜呜呜  
> ·OOC属于我，他们值得被称颂
> 
>  
> 
> 小广告告示贴：  
> LOFTER链接：http://etherealtranquility.lofter.com/  
> LOFTER ID：今天我爬墙了吗

“你变了。”Sif看着站在露台上，靠着镀金围栏的Thor开口道。  
Thor对着慢慢走来的土地与收获女神笑了笑，没有接下话头，只是晃动着手中的酒杯。仙宫的陈酿让每个人为之沉醉，阿斯加德人欢笑着，在群星下庆祝着新王的加冕。Sif站在了Thor的一旁，晚风抚动着神祗的衣袍和头上的橄榄枝。  
“为你准备的酒宴？”  
“仙宫的陈酿可不是简单的酒。”  
“不胜酒力？”  
听起来毫无意义和关联性的对话就像抛入大海的石子，仙宫在酒宴下的喧闹未被几句话语打破。Fandral在露台的玻璃门前晃过，Sif将被晚风吹乱的发丝重新捋回耳后，转头举起酒杯向Thor示意：“您会成为一个不亚于Odin的圣明君主。”  
“谢谢。”Thor依旧带着笑，开口应道。  
Sif注视着那双海一般的眼睛，张了张嘴，最后还是拎起裙摆转身离开。  
站在门外的Fandral微微欠身，绅士地让女士先走，他看了看Sif离开的背影，吹着口哨走到Thor身边，说到：“兄弟，你这是在吃回头草？”  
“你这么认为？”Thor转过身，看着一旁贱兮兮笑着的Fandral举起了酒杯。Fandral摊了摊手，Thor挑眉表示理解，一口饮尽了杯中醇香但辛辣的液体。  
“她说的没错，”Fandral单臂撑在围栏上，片刻后又说到，“你的确变了不少。”  
Thor将酒杯放到一旁，他用那双一真一假的眼睛看着重新建立的阿斯加德，没有做声。  
“…Thor，你还准备把头发留长吗？”  
“或许我们都该做出改变，而不是被古老的诺言困成囚兽。”  
“哇喔…”Fandral惊呼道。  
Thor不解的转过头。  
Fandral挠了挠头，最后翻了个身撑在围栏上：“我没想到你会回答我这些。”  
他叹了口气，从胸前的口袋里摸出了一根枝条放到了Thor的酒杯里：“这是你钟爱的中庭人认为弗莱亚(1)居住之地。”  
“…爱欲之神？”Thor语气充满了疑惑。他举起酒杯看着那一根枝条，浅白色的花朵挂在绿色的枝条上，细小而密集，像是九界中那一处的繁星。花瓣在抖动下落入杯中，被残余的酒液浸染，枝条上露出了娇嫩的蕊心。  
“事实上，他们只认为弗莱亚住在那一根什么都塞不进去的雌蕊里。”Fandral耸耸肩，接着讲述这在神的眼里简直是无稽之谈的神话，“吃下他，就能和爱欲之神交流，找到自己心悦之人。”  
Fandral仰着头望着极近的宇宙，又垂下头停顿了一会儿，随后他拍了拍Thor的肩膀，打趣着：“伙计，开心些。即使你将要面临的是一个国家，而我可以去找美丽的姑娘们玩耍。”  
Thor没有在意重新走入酒宴的Fandral和不敬的言论，他只是注视着手中的酒杯里那一束在夜色中浅白甚至有些灰色的花朵。  
吃下它，就企图与神交流？  
天真，而又愚蠢。  
神用那只常年征战而布满疤痕的手捏着枝条细嫩的根茎，将花朵含入嘴中。

阿斯加德的夜空布满繁星，精灵在花朵间穿梭，微小的星点却如同行星般将辽原点亮。红色的披风随着主人的行走而摇动着，晚宴仍在进行，而所要被祝福之人早已离开了那热闹的宫殿。空中的小光点飘到Thor身侧上下浮动，表达着他们对新阿萨神王崇高的敬意。  
王没有回应，他举起了手中的皮囊，狠狠地灌下了一大口烈酒——不是仙宫的佳酿，而是中庭43度的威士忌。灼烧的辣味伴着大麦醇厚的谷香冲进鼻腔，不如仙宫草叶上的露水那般赋满生命和光明，更让人上头、辣的红了眼眶。  
“我真希望我也能喝醉，”Thor抽了抽鼻子，他望着手中粗糙的皮囊，蔚蓝的海洋静谧、波澜不惊，他晃动着皮囊，听着酒液翻滚的声音，喃喃地说着，“——中庭人喜欢在任何时候喝酒，是吗？”  
没有一人回应Thor的问句。  
精灵们疑惑地看着他们自言着前进的王，辽原上的光点们重新散开，伏膝于花蕊之上。  
“该死…”Thor几乎没有停歇的喝着酒，皮囊渐渐变得干瘪，他自嘲的笑了笑道，“我在向华纳(2)提问。”他在石英的阶梯上停步，望着建立有序的新阿斯加德，眼中带着历代阿萨神王都拥有的贤明和悲伤。  
“我们的确做出了改变，它使人进步，是吗？”  
“灭霸死了。”  
“众生与其存在之人重逢。”  
“太阳重新升起了吗！？他照耀了所有人吗？”  
在夜幕中，Thor不断的问出问题，却只有无声回答着。神王自嘲着，开口道：“我的确不该相信中庭人的戏说。弗莱娅也只会在华纳海姆(3)的某处。”  
靴子轻击在石板上发出散漫的踏步声，Thor回到了闪电宫，他推动着巨石门，嘴里还喃喃着话语：“努力坚守是有用的。至少他换来了胜利和安宁…我…吾友们找回了他们所爱—  
—之人？”  
啪嗒。  
厚重的书合上发出一声闷响。  
古老而又厚实的魔法书在一双手中轻巧的浮起，然后顺从的翻了个身，插入了书架上的空隙。  
邪神轻眨了一下眼睛，随后转过头看着呆站在门外的Thor。他轻蔑地一笑，微微昂起下巴，从床边起身走向Thor。  
“Hello, brother.”  
蛇吐着信子，目光流连于脱去眼罩的假眼和毛糙的短发，Loki用那谈吐欺骗的银舌头舔了舔下唇，站定在Thor身前，开口道：“Now…Can you give me my hug? Your majesty(4）.”  
天真而又愚蠢的神话成为了现实。  
身体先于大脑做出了行动，在Thor回过神时，他已经张开了双臂将Loki禁锢在臂弯里。他埋在Loki的肩窝，满是肌肉的手臂环住Loki的腰，让后者只能倒着身体贴合着雷神。与其说是久别重逢的欣喜，不如说是一种恐惧和后怕。  
“阿萨神族是加冕了巨狼芬尼尔(5)吗?”  
“闭嘴，Loki。”Thor放松了手臂，他俯视着那双黑色中泛着淡淡墨绿、可以蛊惑人的眼睛，“…这是第三次。我坚决不会再为你哀悼了。”  
“那也是我的荣幸，Thor Odinson.” Thor看到自己臂弯里的Loki化作魔法粒子散开，并没有感到吃惊，他冷眼看向重新坐回床铺的Loki，没想到后者竟然对他浅笑了一声，说道，“事实上，你永远都不用再为我哀悼了。”  
Thor走近床铺，在Loki身边坐下，他皱着眉问到:“为什么?”  
“收起你的怜悯，Odinson。”Loki平静的诉说着，他看着Thor，眯了眯眼睛，舔舐着下唇，笑说道，“阿斯加德以为他找到了一位比老Odin更加贤明的君主…事实上这个新神王甚至会忘记他所说的话。Odin的子嗣和他一样…”  
话语戛然而止。  
Loki被Thor拽住了头发，被迫仰起头，然后他实相的闭上了嘴。他看见那片大海变得暗沉——Thor在恼怒着——他开心的笑了几声，开口说道：“你知道怎么做，brother。”   
没有爱人之间缠绵而令人情动的搅动声，凶兽不带一点儿感情的咬住了Loki的下唇。Thor将他推倒在床上，松开了手和嘴唇。  
邪神有些不满的用指尖轻碰着下唇凹凸不平的皮肤，口腔中的皮瓣创口散开腥甜的铁锈味。Thor跪在床上，居高临下的看着他，他呶了呶嘴，试图将上半身从床上撑起，不悦地说道：“我改口了，你并不是芬尼尔，你更像哈提与斯(6)…”  
Loki又被掐着脖子，按回了柔软的床铺。Thor健壮的手臂按在他耳侧，Loki的嘴角勾起弧度，他感受着根本没有用力的脖颈间的大手，轻声念道：“你没有变，bro。”  
Thor依旧没有管Loki的疯言疯语。他闭上眼睛亲吻着Loki，更多的话语被哽在了喉管中。炙热的鼻息打在Loki的脸上，染的墨绿更深。舌头扫过牙床，舔舐着上颚。Thor吞食着Loki的唾液，妄图将他肺中的空气也一并吞咽下肚。  
淫靡的液体搅动声和呜咽声让Thor更卖力的亲吻着Loki。肺囊里的空气被一寸寸的掠夺，Loki的胸口似乎也瘪下去了一些，他颤抖地伸出手掐住Thor的小臂，在粗糙的皮肤上留下几条浅浅地红痕。泪腺因为缺氧而分泌出生理性泪水，浇灌出那亮黑的瞳孔中的恐惧。  
Thor放开了肿着嘴、无法说出话的诡计之神。心满意足的看着气人的小兔崽子红着眼眶大口喘着气。  
“这可以让你服气吗，bro？”  
“哈…哈哈，是吗？”  
邪神轻笑着。  
沾着唾液而变得有光泽的嘴唇上还带着齿印，让人愤恨的银舌头刮挠着嘴角。红红的眼角为诡谲的邪神披上纯良的外皮，那双眼睛看着Thor，指尖贴上了神王鼓涨的胯下，挑逗性的向上划。  
“——现在呢？”邪神快活的看着红了耳廓的雷神，依旧嘴欠的说着：“你觉得呢？brother.”  
“闭嘴，Loki！”  
Loki一反常态的非常听话，乖巧的闭上了嘴。手指却恶意地抵住了Thor被顶起的胯间，修剪得体的指甲隔着亚麻布料缓慢的摩擦着顶端。  
“Loki！”雷神哑着声音，抓住了那只作恶的手。滚烫的皮肤让霜巨人感到不适，但他并没有松开那只手。  
可能是Thor完全放松了警惕，Loki一翻身轻而易举地将他压在了身下。Loki跪着，修长的腿贴着Thor的腿侧，他坐在Thor的小腹上，坏笑着。  
“你明明知道，”他翻过手，脱离了Thor的紧握，手指顺着青色的血管向上走动，然后和Thor指尖相贴，又分开，“我讨厌这样。”  
Loki比划着自己在下，Thor在上的姿势。指尖缭绕着绿色的魔力，然后指向了Thor。“嗯…”雷神看着自己身上的衣服和盔甲以及洛基的裤子全部消失殆尽，已经硬挺的阴茎没有了布料的固定，滑过Loki的臀缝，最后拍在臀瓣上，留下了一串水渍。  
“你…”  
“嗯…你做不到这些…Thor.”  
邪神的话语中带着些得意和沙哑的尾音。  
“我同意，”Thor说着，“所以我会做其他的。”  
他伸出手抚摸着Loki的腿，从盖似离似合的滑至大腿，最后整个附上Loki的屁股。大手包裹着臀部，软肉从指缝间冒出。  
“你果然没有变！”  
Thor没有理会，指腹贴上仍然禁闭着的穴口，轻柔地画着圈。Loki咬着牙，恶狠狠地盯着Thor。手指戳进了肉穴，Loki羞恼抿着嘴垂下头。  
常年握着武器的手毛糙、布满老茧，每一次抽动都刺激着敏感的肠道。  
“呜…哈啊…”  
细小的呜咽从嘴角漏出，Loki立马咬住了自己的手。Thor注视着那对墨珠，不由得觉得喉头一紧。  
干涩的肠道利用着肌肉记忆缠上手指，分泌起肠液。三只手指被肛口吞下，括约肌缩张着，试图将手指吞往更深处。  
Loki的手被咬出了一个深深的齿印，唾液亮晶晶地挂在手掌上，无比的色情。  
Thor吞了吞口水，撤离了手指。  
Loki放过了几乎要被咬断的大拇指，舌尖牵连着一条银丝，极度不悦的开口:“嘿！你是…”  
“我劝你不要开口。”  
“呵，Thor，你还是那个霸权的…啊——！”  
粗大的龟头顶进了穴口。Loki失声的叫着，没有润滑彻底的后穴根本承受不起Thor巨大的阴茎的进入。被绷紧到极致的皮肤上攀上了丝丝血痕，沁出细细的血珠。Thor继续挺动着，阴茎慢慢没入Loki体内，后者的眼睛失焦着，唾液顺着嘴角滴落在盔甲上，贴身软甲摩擦着硬起的乳头，细密的疼痛和快感挠着脊椎窜上脑髓。  
“蝼蚁…！哈啊…不，不可能了！”Loki觉得粗大的阴茎已经顶到了直肠头，而Thor仍然在试图将剩下的柱体塞进他的身体，刚想口出狂言的语气一下子软了下去。手臂颤抖着，无法再支撑身体的重量。  
Loki不想伏在Thor身上，像是待宰的羔羊或是淫荡的婊子。他努力直起腰肢，双手反撑在Thor腿上，被迫挺起胸膛，硬生生将一段柱体压入体内。  
“呜…I…I'm above you.(7)”  
“…You are.”  
阴茎完全捅进了肠道，两人仅两张皮肉相隔，甚至比这更近。Thor和Loki都深呼了一口气，微小的粗重喘息在空旷的寝宫里被放大了很多倍。交合处没有很多湿热的液体，只有一些被抹开的血迹。  
Thor看着挺着胸膛、不住颤抖的Loki，伸出手握住了他衣摆下的阴茎，毫无技术可言的快速搓弄着柱体。  
直肠咬紧柱体，Loki瞪着眼睛却没有作声，喉管里渴得要命，黏膜互相摩擦，只要一张嘴就只有淫荡的浪叫。疼痛成为最好的催情剂，尾椎上火辣辣的痛感随着Thor的抚摸变成了快感堆积在一起。软甲与皮肤之间早已全是黏腻的汗液，在空隙中顺着脊柱凹陷流下一滴，也成了要人命的瘙痒。但Loki还是紧紧咬着下唇，努力支撑着如同海上孤舟的身体。  
“我命唔…命令你，停…下！”Loki塌下了腰，用极微弱的声音抱怨着。  
精液从尿道口喷出，洒在Thor的腹部和胸口，空气中弥漫着栗子花和汗液的味道。  
Thor环抱着Loki的腰将他的一条腿压到身下，拎起另一条腿搁在肩膀上。体位的变动牵动着体内的阴茎，刚刚射精的不应期将快感延时反应，最后变成了腰肢中的酸涨感。  
“我讨厌你…”  
“讨厌我？怎么缠这么紧。”  
“…Odinson！！”  
Thor用手指扒拉着交合处的皮肤，笑说着荤话，压着Loki的腿，在他的股间抽插着。他满意的看到身下的人将头埋到枕头里，从旁解开了Loki身上的软甲。法师盔甲下白皙的皮肤上满是汗珠，突然暴露在空气中而颤颤巍巍的乳头已经变成了深棕色，黑发间的耳朵也变得红彤彤。  
阴茎捣弄着变得柔软的肠道，肛口和韧带都酸胀无比，上好的丝绸被体液浸湿，变得深浅不一。房间里只有神王一人的喘息声和肉体拍打发出的淫靡声响，没有呜咽和荡语，这些都被邪神吞在肚子里吐在枕头里。

Loki仰着头大口呼吸着，完全被情欲浸湿的眼睛露出了些许求饶。他已经被操射了两次，Thor却还是像只公狗一样硬挺着阴茎。他被翻过了身，肌肉被长时间拉伸还无法动弹，酸胀的下腹和阴茎感受不到快感，只有绵密的麻痛感。长时间缺氧而通红的脸和眼角更像是对性的甘之如饴，他用湿漉漉的眼睛望着Thor，下唇和手掌上全是深浅不一的齿印。  
真的很像小鹿的眼睛。  
Thor想道。  
他一边加重着胯间的动作，一边用手摩挲着Loki的皮肤。连绵不断的快感改造着每一寸皮肤，全身都如同敏感带，随着Thor的动作而战栗。  
诡计之神没有歇业的时候。  
Loki吞咽了一口口水，让干燥的口腔有了些许唾液。他听着Thor越来越重的喘息，轻笑了一声，费力的夹紧了酸胀的肛口。  
“唔……！”Thor低吼着，滚烫的精液浇在Loki的体内，肠道痉挛着收紧，让Loki也皱起了眉头。  
Thor抽出了阴茎，无法闭合的洞口不断的流出腥白的精液。  
“Loki.”  
“闭嘴。”  
“Loki…”  
“我说了，闭嘴。”  
“我爱你。”  
“……”  
在一场性交后的示爱往往掺杂着许多东西。Loki被Thor从后搂入怀中，大型犬磨蹭着黑猫的肩窝，吸食着那黑发间只有他一人能闻出的特殊味道。  
Thor看到了Loki眼中的不信任和嘲笑，他又开口道：  
“我爱你。”  
“……”  
“我爱你。”  
“…够了，闭嘴。”  
“我爱你。”  
“你未尝改变，bro.”Loki翻过身，坏心眼的搂住Thor的脖颈，“你永远都能得到你想要的。”  
“Kiss me. Your majesty.”  
“It's a great honor. My brother.”


End file.
